residentevilfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Informe de Inspección (Informe 2)
Añadir Imagen) |Aparece en =Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica |Propósito = Informar |Nombre Original = アンブレラ査察機関からロックフォート島指揮官に当てられた書簡 |Contenido = Español (Traducido)= REPORTE DE INSPECCIÓN He aquí un breve informe sobre lo que hemos encontrado hasta ahora: Nuestros agentes encubiertos todavía tienen que dar con la identidad del espía que trabajaba para la H.C.F., sin embargo, sobre la base de los archivos-D obtenidos en Ginebra, estamos seguros de que está en Lock Fort Island y ha obtenido acceso completo a todas las áreas del personal. Nuestros hombres han estado trabajando en el caso durante tres meses, y les aseguro que este asunto será tratado con rapidez y en silencio una vez que hayamos identificado a nuestro objetivo. Nuestras fuentes nos informan que se ha unido a nuestro enemigo, tramando algún tipo de ataque ofensivo. Pocos detalles se conocen en este momento, pero sí se sabe que han tenido éxito en duplicar el prototipo. Dada la nueva urgencia de esta situación. Me he tomado la libertad de enviarle un regalo especial. El Nemesis type T, la última B.O.W., fue creada en los Estados Unidos y ha puesto al mundo en el fuego con su rendimiento en Raccoon City. Puesto que todo lo de aquí es completamente confidencial, incluyendo los controles de presupuesto e inventario, no habrá registro de envío. El paquete está oculto entre otros materiales en un envío de rutina. Todas las pruebas de esta transacción deben ser destruidas con la mayor discreción, y cualquier conocimiento de ello deberá morir contigo y conmigo. P.D. El Nemesis T está programado para liberarse una vez que sea detectada una situación de emergencia. No hay otra manera de activarlo. Consideralo como un talismán y utilízalo sólo como tu último recurso. |-|Inglés= INSPECTION REPORT Here is a brief report on what we have found so far: Our undercover agents have yet to crack the identity of the spy working for H.C.F., however, based on the D-files obtained in Geneva, we are certain he is on Lock Fort Island and has gained full access to all areas of personnel. Our men have been on the case for three months now, and I assure you this matter will be dealt with swiftly and quietly once we have identified our target. Our sources inform us that he has joined forces with our enemy, plotting some sort of offensive attack. Few details are known at this time, but we do know that they have succeeded in duplicating the prototype. Given the new urgency of this situation. I have taken the liberty of sending you a special gift. Nemesis type T, the latest B.O.W., was created in the States and has set the world on fire with its performance in Raccoon City. Since everything about it is completely confidential including its budget and inventory controls, there will be no shipping record. The package is hidden in amongst other materials in a routine shipment. All evidence of this transaction must be destroyed with the utmost discretion, and any knowledge of it will die with you and me. P.S. Nemesis T is programmed to set loose once an emergency is detected. There is no other way to activate it. Regard it as a talisman and use only as your last resource. |-|Japonés (Original)= 手短に報告する。 三ヶ月に渡って工作員による内偵を行なっているが、未だH.C.F.のスパイを特定できずにいる。 が、ジュネーブで回収したD書類からすれば、 ロックフォート島公邸内を自由に歩き回れる裏切り者が潜んでいるのはほぼ確実だ。 発見しだい速やかに処分することを貴兄に約束しよう。 敵側が何を目論んでいるか定かではないが、 H.C.F.側に不穏な空気が漂っているのは確かなようだ。 盗み出した実験体の複製にも成功したらしい。当然その成功にはある男がかかわっている。 貴兄も知っている男だ。 念のため私からプレゼントを送っておく。合衆国製のB.O.W.ネメシスT型、 ラクーンシティでの大活躍の最新型だが、予算も管理も機密費扱いだから足もつかない。 潜水艦で搬入機材に潜ませて送る。 そのため、この化物が島に渡ったことは私と貴兄以外に知るものはいない。 P.S. ネメシスT型は非常事態を感知した時に自動で起動するようになっている。 それ以外目覚めさす方法はない。お守りぐらいに思ってくれたまえ。 }} Descripción Informe de Inspección es un archivo que aparece en Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica. Categoría:Archivos Categoría:Resident Evil: Survivor 2 Categoría:Archivos de Resident Evil: Survivor 2